Stolen (Once Upon a Time)
by authorofwonderful
Summary: So this is from the famous TV series, Once Upon A Time. Couple of spoilers. Zelena's not there. It's the day after the Season 4 last episode, but the last bit of the episode never happened, so they just went to sleep and then the day after, where the story starts, it's Henry's birthday. New villain, one that has not arrived yet in the series. Enjoy!
1. Peace in Storybrooke

**Authors Note: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. This story is my own version of it, and holds a couple of spoilers, so be careful. Please review and I'll keep writing! Enjoy!**

Emma bought Henry some ice cream at the local Storybrooke ice cream parlour. "Thanks, Mom," Henry said, smiling at his ice cream. Emma smiled. It was nice to have Henry as her own, well, not completely - but partly at least.

Regina walked in at that very moment, and smiled at everyone, and patted Henry on the head. She even smiled at Emma, and the ice cream parlour lady, who seemed - oddly familiar. Anyways, she was trying really, really hard to have her happy ending and be good. "Looks like Emma beat me to it," joked Regina, eyeing Henry's ice cream, "Happy birthday, Henry."

Henry smiled at his adoption mother, "Let's have dinner together, all of us."

Right after Henry spoke those words, Snow White and Prince Charming walked through the door. Did I mention Regina was trying really, really hard? Her former self would have gladly stabbed a knife through both of their hearts. Rumpelstiltskin followed in, with his wife, Belle. "All of us?" said Regina bitterly.

Captain Hook came in.

It was getting worse the more people that came into the room. Everyone wished Henry. He looked up at Regina and nodded, "Yes. All of us," he said, looking around at his big family. "Let's have dinner, then, if that's what you really want, Henry," Regina said, beginning to regret encouraging him.

Henry smiled, "It will be perfect, I bet."

 _LATER AT DINNER..._

 **Emma's POV**

I'm sure Regina's not okay with all of this. I mean, looking at her face it looks like she's about to explode. I mean, with Mr. Gold, Belle, Mom and Dad, my boyfriend, Captain Hook. At this rate, Hook's been doing so much better than Regina. Anyway, for once in Storybrooke, it is peaceful, and kind of... different.

Chatter filled the air, and Mom's best friend, Ruby (Red Riding Hood), walked through the kitchen door, carrying our platter of burgers, and steaks, hot dogs, and all the American food I grew up with. Henry scoffed down his hot dog, like he had never tasted one. At the table, everyone chatted amongst themselves. Me and Hook, Mom and Dad, Belle and Gold, and Regina, kind of just eating her food and talking to Henry. Henry was in the middle of the table, talking to all of us.

Every time I look at Henry, I think, _oh, how I miss Baelfire._ So smart, so wise. Caring and gentle hands, and, a really good person to just open up to and talk to. All the boyfriends I've ever had, have died. I still remember my Huntsman, and how, for him, kissing me brought back memories. And then he died. I remember that cheater of a guy I had when I had a year off Storybrooke, and life was amazing for a year, with fake memories. I miss that, but it's not home. I'm glad that flying monkey died.

Hook has told me he's a survivor, and he promised that. He PROMISED that. But, I can't hold that promise against him, because everyone I love has to live and die, with the stupid circle of life. But today, we have no goblins, no witches, no sea animals, no evil queens, no dark ones, no... anything horrible, you name it. And life's peaceful in Storybrooke.

None of us are bonding, though. I haven't told Hook I love him. Henry's really the only one keeping us together, socialising with all his family. I feel so bad. Apart from Henry, I'm kind of the second least hated in the circle, so I talk to Mom and Dad - easy, I try talking to Regina, hard. I speak to Belle first, and then work my way to Gold. But he barely says anything to me. It's as if, everybody's on their own separate dates and we're all jammed on to one table. "Let's have a party at home!" Henry said, excitedly. "Henry, I don't think that's really a great idea," I said. "Why not?" he asked. "Because... because not everyone likes the same kind of cake."

"That's no excuse! We have magic to make food. Your very good with magic, Mom. So is Grandfather," said Henry, gesturing to Mr. Gold. "EVERYONE ON THIS TABLE, PARTY AT THE CHARMING'S HOUSE!" he said. Everyone looked at Henry, and Mom and Dad just blinked, trying to get ahold of themselves. Everyone had a bit of a late reaction, and trying to keep Henry happy, started clapping and cheering. "Whoo hoo!" they cheered. "Emma," said Mom, ducking her hand under all the raised arms, "WHAT is he talking about?"

I shook my head, "I tried, Mom."

"SILENCE!" yelled a voice across the room, someone who just came in. Everyone stopped speaking, and I swear you could hear a pin drop. The girl did look oddly familiar. It was the lady at the ice cream parlour, NOT in her uniform.

A sky blue dress, long white stockings, dainty feet, blue slippers, curly gold locks, the most beautiful face you'd ever seen... and then I realised who she was.

Goldilocks.


	2. Remember

After Goldilocks yelled silent, all attention was drawn to her. All memories of her rung back into the Storybrooke citizens' heads. Only then, it was realised,that when Goldilocks spoke, purple breath flowed from her mouth, a memory potion. After everyone snapped out of their memories, again, she spoke.

"I expect, now, you all remember me," she said, "I'm really only wearing this ugly dress so you do. You remember, now, the powers I possess," she said. Emma, though, was frankly confused by this, and, doing her duty, stood up - ready for battle. SShe held up her hand, and a glowing white ball of power formed. "No, you shouldn't, Saviour," said Goldilocks, "Yeah, I know who you are. I know who the birthday boy is, I know everything about everyone here. I have played as the Snow Queen's employee, and when I gained my memory back, well, I was mad. That I had been living under a rock for 28 years," she said.

Emma didn't understand, why no one was standing up to fight against her. "Alright, all of you," she said, "I will visit you all daily. Tomorrow, I shall post up a list of my rules. I come back to check on all of you, to make sure everything goes well. Now, Mrs. Snow White, you are no longer the Queen of this curse," she said. "I am."

Then she looked at Mr. Gold. "Oh, Rumpel, don't look at me like that. You can't be like the rest of them," she said. Rumpelstiltskin swallowed hard, "I can't be any different to you, than anybody else," said Mr. Gold, and he stood up bravely. He only remembered making a deal with her, her being the strangest of all people he ever made a deal with. His memory was blurry. Goldilocks did not hurt him.

"Your name is Gold, and my name is Goldilocks. Don't you get it?" she said. Rumpelstiltskin gave her an icy glare, not knowing what she was getting at. Just then, she blew purple breath in his direction, and it spun around him, "I missed you, my brother."

Right then, Emma hurled her white ball of magic at Goldilocks, but she disappeared in a wisp of blue smoke and Emma's ball exploded onto the door of the restaurant, breaking it down. She quickly whipped her head towards Ruby and her Granny. "I'll fix it," Emma promised. But they had a blank, starstruck expression on their face. Everyone did, dazed and confused, remembering. "Mom?" Henry asked her. "It'll be okay, Henry," she took his hand, "Leave them. They'll snap out of it. We'll fix this," she said, not sure of herself, but trying to assure her trembling.

She walked onto the front steps of Granny's, it being burned down and all. "Okay," said Emma, "For now, we both need to escape."


	3. Running Away

I didn't want to leave Mom and Dad behind. I didn't want to leave Hook behind, or Belle, or Ruby, or Granny, or any of those innocent people. I would never admit it, but I didn't want to leave Regina and Gold behind either.

"We can't just leave," Henry said, as we walked down the sidewalk. "When you go out of Storybrooke, there's no coming back." I walked faster. "I know that," I said. We were almost running now.

"STOP!" he yelled. I stopped, caught my breath, and looked at Henry. His brave face, his terrified eyes. "We can't leave. We can't leave them behind!" he cried. "WE'RE NOT LEAVING THEM BEHIND!" I yelled at him. I couldn't believe it. Usually, I would never yell at Henry. He was taken aback, and surprised. "We're not going out of Storybrooke," I said, more gently. "We can't do _nothing,"_ he said.

"Well, right now, we can't do _something,_ either," I said.

"I need to hide both of us, Henry. She's looking for you. She's looking for us, I knew, by the way she looked at me before she disappeared," I said. "Okay," said Henry, softly. "But, _promise_ me - that you'll come back for them. That we'll find a way out of this," he said.

I looked at him, his fearful eyes. "I promise," I said. He nodded briefly, and walked over, and took my hand, and we walked quickly towards my little yellow car. We jumped in, and I drove towards the woods, and found August's old trailer, and safely hid there. "You think she'll know where to find us?" Henry asked me.

Nobody found August (Pinocchio), other than Mom, when she went out to throw arrows at trees. "I think, that we won't be able to hide here for long," I said. "Why are we hiding here?" said Henry, "If she's going to find us. What are we going to do? We need a plan," said Henry.

I knew that I was just speaking to a kid, but I needed someone to speak to, and plan with. And Henry's as good a person as anyone to plan with. "Okay. Gold told me how these potion things work. We're immune to it, because we don't have any memories of Goldilocks. Both of us have never run into her before, but it seems everyone in Storybrooke has. She said, that she wants everyone to do what she says, tomorrow. She'll want to see them suffer, so she'll have them awake, but under her control, that potion she breathes, it sends a dart into your heart, where you can be controlled," I told him.

Henry nodded, as if he understood. "Our family should be OK tomorrow. She's looking for us, because, we're the only ones who could stop her. She pretended as if we couldn't, but I know a liar when I see one," I told him, "So there's hope. There's us," I said. Henry nodded, giving me a brave smile. "So what's the plan?"


	4. Hatching a Plan

**Authors Note: If you have any suggestions, please write in reviews because I would like to know what you would want to see in this story. Thank you!**

Emma and Henry spent the whole night planning, thinking of what to do. The scroll the Snow Queen used to come in and out of Storybrooke was lying in the desk drawer of Regina's office. Emma was going to sneak into the office, and steal the scroll. Emma snuck under the city lights of Storybrooke the next night, in criminal mode, Henry keeping good view for her on a high hill in the woods, close by their trailer. Henry tapped his walkie talkie as he saw someone come into Emma's next path. "Look out, Mom! Ruby at the corner!" he said.

Emma hid herself behind a lamppost. "Okay," breathed Emma, "Where is she going?" Henry used his binoculars. "She's, going into Granny's. Normal. Oh, look, there's Grandma and Grandpa!" said Henry, spotting Snow White and Prince Charming on the lane that Emma just got by. "Where are _they_ going?" Emma asked, curious to know what her parents were up to. "Their... wait, what? Their going into the ice cream parlour," Henry said. Emma was shocked.

Until now, she thought that her strong parents would not be affected by silly memories of Goldilocks. Apparently, her parents weren't as strong as she thought they were. "Their gone. They were behind you, anyway. The coast is clear, but I do see a couple of people in the streets ahead of you. Move behind the telephone box between those the white and blue buildings, you'll be safe," Henry instructed.

Trusting Henry's words, Emma moved so quickly and quietly she could make a ninja jealous. "Alright, next street is empty, just, be careful of Grandfather," said Henry. Emma peeked around the corner of the telephone box. Sure enough, Rumpelstiltskin was working away in his shop.

"You think he's affected?" Henry asked the question Emma had on her mind. Emma flashed back to the night, still not believing it. _Goldilocks. Gold's sister? How did I not see that coming?_ she thought to herself. "He'll be more affected than anyone else, I expect," she said. "Oh, yeah. Maybe. Move ahead, stay low, there's a long ledge under Grandfather's window, crawl under there to keep out of sight," Henry said.

Emma used her magic, floating on her stomach, an inch from the ground, and then stopped under Rumpelstiltskin's windowsill. She crouched underneath it, holding her breath. She quietly put an earplug to her ear, so only she would be able to hear Henry, as Rumpelstiltskin's window was open. "I know you can't speak, Mom. Good thing you used the earplug. Alright, Mom's house is just up onto your right. Grandma's flower bushes should give you a good cover on the sidewalk, if you float again," Henry said.

Emma nodded to herself. Henry was doing really well on keeping an eye out. She waggled her fingers, and made the sound of her magic as soft as she could, and floated on her belly, all the way to the row of bushes. She stopped, slipped under the little gap, and floated down the sidewalk again. "Your doing really well, Henry," said Emma.

"Thanks," Henry was glad to be appreciated for once. Everyone thought much less of him than what he really was. "Mom's house is right by you. Nobody's in the backyard with the apple trees, I can tell you that. The house looks empty, but you'll have to check the windows to be sure," said Henry. Emma checked the window. "No one there. I can't really tell, Henry," she said. "Oh, WAIT, Mom! I see her! She's at the grocery store," he said. Emma frowned, "Really? Okay, then."

Regina looked rather dull than blank, expression filling her face. Henry focused on the real mission, but that, was really bugging him. "She hides her keys under the flowerpot," said Henry. Emma grabbed the keys from under the flowerpot, and unlocked the door, then closed it gently behind her. "I can't help you now. But I'll tell you if she's coming back," Henry said. "Thanks," Emma said, turning off her walkie talkie.

She slowly slipped into Regina's office. It was filled with dull, ugly, evil looking paintings from her past. Regina hadn't bothered to really change it, it seemed. Like she was kind of holding onto her old self. Emma didn't want to look around too much. She opened the desk drawer, and saw a taped together picture of Robin and her. From the storybook. An alternative ending.

That was what she was holding onto.

Emma smiled at it. _It's hope, Regina,_ she thought to herself, _Like we are in this crisis. That's your hope._ Emma quickly pushed the paper aside, and slipped the scroll out from underneath it. She saw a vial in the cupboard that Regina had spoken about, and obsessed over. She grabbed it. Then she heard Henry's voice again in her ear. "Mom, she's coming back! She's coming back!" cried Henry. Emma closed the drawer, and did a transporting and locking spell. To put the key back, and to lock the door again. "Escape through the apple garden!" said Henry, and Emma quickly slipped out of the house, just in time.

She realised they didn't have much for dinner, so she picked a few apples. "Mom, what are you doing? You've got to get moving... she's unlocking the door!" said Henry, and Emma heard a number of noises, and she quickly picked like, eight more apples, "Mom... Go... NOW!" Henry breathed, freaking out. "I'm leaving," whispered Emma, then she slipped out the gate, and she magicked up a basket, and carried the apples in it, and with Henry's guidance, went into the woods, unseen. She put the apples down, and showed Henry the scroll and the vial she grabbed.

"Why do you need that?" asked Henry, pointing at the vial. "Regina told me that one drop of this vial, out comes the Magician's assistant. He's been trapped in it, and you have to go to New York, for it to work," Emma explained. "New York?" said Henry, "That's a pretty long drive from here, Mom." Emma nodded, "I know. But it's worth it. We leave tomorrow, early morning," Emma said. Henry nodded. Emma started cooking some apple pie. No apple she could magic up was as good as Regina's apples.

While enjoy delicious apple pie, Henry and Emma heard a noise outside the trailer door. Henry looked out the window. A shadowy figure was lurking through the woods, keeping low. "I think we have a visitor," Henry said, fear flashing in his eyes.


	5. Unexpected Visitor

Emma jumped out of the cabin, "Come on, Goldie, is that the BEST you can do?"

She knew she was really asking for it, but she was meant to take Goldilocks off her little throne, anyway. She was the Saviour, doing her duty to undo every curse that came upon Storybrooke.

The figure ran towards her, and then, Emma realised she was not Goldilocks.

Her messy black waves of hair fell from her face, as she looked down. Her skin so pale, it almost glowed in the dark. She was wearing a long overcoat, and her boots were muddy from the woods rain puddles. Her hands were on her knees, and she was breathing heavily, panting, tired and exhausted from her walk and run. Finally, she lifted her chin up towards Emma, and her big brown eyes begged for mercy.

It was Regina.

"Please," she begged. "Henry, quick! We need to go, now! Goldilocks will track us through her!" Emma yelled. Henry ran out, with the packed apple pie, apples, vial and scroll in the basket, and water bottles. "No, please! I'm different," said Regina. Feeling pity from the lightness and goodness of her heart, Emma faced Regina, but kept on a brave face. What were the odds she was pretending?

Regina ripped her own heart from her chest. A quarter of it was blackened, and the dart hit that spot. "The dart hit a spot of my heart that didn't work. So it didn't work on me, either," Regina explained, and then pushed her heart back into her chest.

Emma looked at her. "So, you've been pretending," said Emma. "It won't be long before Goldilocks realises she has no possession of me," said Regina. "Okay," said Emma. "I believe you."

"Thank you," Regina said. "I have a plan," she said. "That's alright. Henry and I have already figured it out," Emma said, taking the vial and scroll from the basket. "How?" said Regina, staring at them, in shock.

They explained how they did it, and their plan. She was impressed, especially for Henry, and surprised she didn't think of it herself. But the important fact was:

Regina, was officially in.


End file.
